HP à l'école des sorciers : un nouveau départ
by Maelys Halliwell Black
Summary: Des livres arrivent en cinquième année d'Harry à Poudlard, en leur demandant de changer l'avenir car il y a eu trop de perte pendant la guerre. Les Personnages risque d'être OC. Pairing Cannon


Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers : Un nouveau départ

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est la propriété de J.**

**Résumé :**** Des livres arrivent en cinquième année d'Harry à Poudlard, en leur demandant de changer l'avenir car il y a eu trop de perte pendant la guerre.**

**Epoque :**** L'histoire se situe dans l'Ordre du Phoenix chapitre 21 juste après le baiser de Cho Chang et d'Harry et avant la vision d'Harry sur le père de Ron.**

**AN :**** Mes personnages peuvent être OC car c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire. Les pairing restent Canon.**

Prologue

Bureau du proviseur :

Albus Dumbledore siégeait à son bureau en essayant de trouver un moyen de contrer les décrets d'Ombrage quand d'un coup apparu sur son bureau un colis. Après l'avoir testé longuement il ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit deux lettres et des livres, il prit la lettre qui se trouvait sur le dessus.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Pour lire la seconde lettre et ces livres devront être présent:_

_La famille Weasley,_

_La famille Tonks, _

_La famille Malefoy,_

_Poudlard,_

_Remus Lupin et son chien Sniffles,_

_Amélia Bones,_

_Cornélius Fudge,_

_Alastor Maugrey,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour._

_Car l'avenir doit changer… de ces cendres renait le phœnix._

_La seconde lettre ainsi que les livres s'ouvriront quand tout le monde sera présent._

Il regarda chaque couverture des livres car il ne put les ouvrir.

Dumbledore était choqué. Il se dirigea précipitamment devant sa cheminée, il avait des appels à passer.

Dans la salle commune des gryffondors :

Harry et Ron jouait aux échecs pendant qu'Hermione lisait _Poudlard : une histoire_ pour une énième fois. Quand ils entendirent la voix de Dumbledore.

« TOUT LES ELEVES ET LES ENSEIGNANTS SONT DEMANDES DE SE RENDRE DANS LA GRANDE SALLE IMMEDIATEMENT. MERCI »

Que ce passe-t-il encore j'espère que ce n'est pas un autre décret du crapaud ? demanda Harry

Je ne pense pas car c'est-elle qui nous le demanderai et non Dumbledore. On y va. Répondit Hermione

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et y rejoignit les jumeaux Weasley, Lee Jordan et Ginny Weasley à la table des griffondors.

Vous savez ce qui se passe ? questionna Ron à ses frères

Non…

Nous en …

Avons ….

Aucune …

Idée ….Répondit les jumeaux

Mais voyant la tête des profs rien de bon. Ginny les informa.

Tous se tournèrent vers la table des enseignants. Mcgonagall, Dumbledore avait l'air inquiet, Rogue avait l'air d'avoir avalé un poison, Flitwick, Chourave, Hagrid avait l'air soucieux et par-dessus tout Ombrage souriait. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Quand d'un coup la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit. Remus, Sniffles, la famille Weasley, les Tonks, les Malefoy, le Ministre Fudge, Amelia Bones (que Harry reconnu de son procès), Fol-Œil, Rufus Scrimgeour et Kingsley Shacklebolt venait d'entrer. Le chien sauta sur Harry.

Sirius que fais-tu là ? C'est dangereux pour toi ! murmura Harry

Dumbledore nous as tous convoqué mais on ne sait pas pourquoi ? répondit Remus qui venait de les rejoindre.

Que tout le monde s'installe. demanda le Proviseur.

Tous le monde pris place, les Weasley (sauf Percy), les Tonks, Remus et Sniffles à la table des rouges et or. Les Malefoy prirent place à coté de leur fils, et le restant (y compris Percy) à la table des enseignants.

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je viens de recevoir une lettre des plus intrigantes.

La voici :

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Pour lire la seconde lettre et ainsi que les livres devront être présent:_

_La famille Weasley,_

_La famille Tonks, _

_Poudlard,_

_La famille Malefoy,_

_Remus Lupin et son chien Sniffles,_

_Amélia Bones,_

_Cornélius Fudge,_

_Alastor Maugrey,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour._

_Car l'avenir doit changer… de ces cendres renait le phœnix._

_La seconde lettre ainsi que les livres s'ouvriront quand tout le monde sera présent._

Cette lettre après vérification semble venir du futur !

QUOI ? s'écrièrent-ils

C'est impossible ce serait rompre de nombreuses lois… commença Hermione

Oui… Oui Mme Granger c'est vrai, mais si cela été fait je pense qu'il y a de nombreuses raisons. Maintenant je vous propose tous de lire la seconde lettre et de voir ce qu'elle dit.

Mais professeur Dumbledore pas devant tout les enfants ! ils sont trop jeune cela concerne les adultes ! Objecta Molly

Désolé Mme Weasley mais la lettre mentionne tout Poudlard et celle-ci est scellé ainsi que les livres jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit réunis.

Mais…mais … Ce ne sont que des enfants ils ne…

Ça suffit Molly ! lui répondit Arthur

Dumbledore ouvrit la seconde lettre et commença à lire à haute voix :

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Avant toute chose la guerre est finie (1998), la lumière a gagnée. _

Oui ! oui ! oui ! hurla le Trio, les jumeaux, Ginny et Sirius.

Ça suffit ! hurla Molly

_Mais aux prix de nombreuses vies. Dans ce colis vous trouverez 7 livres, mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Ces livres retracent l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui à beaucoup souffert au fil des années. Malgré la fin de la guerre, chaque jour, chaque mois, chaque année nous voyons la douleur dans ses yeux toujours aussi intense. Jamais il n'a cicatrisé de cette tragédie. S'il ne s'est pas suicidé nous le devons à un petit garçon qui est devenu orphelin le soir de la bataille finale, ce petit garçon avait besoin de son parrain et il a été là pour lui. Bien qu'il se soit marié, eut des enfants, il n'a jamais oublié les pertes de la guerre qui ont été beaucoup trop nombreuses. Ce jeune homme n'est autre qu'Harry Potter ! _

Quoi ? cria Remus et Harry

Qui est ce petit garçon ? demande Hermione

Suicide… murmura Ginny en palissant

Ces livres doivent être vérifiés ainsi cette lettre pour voir si c'est la vérité ! Ordonna Ombrage.

Amélia faites les vérifications ! et c'est un ordre ! Demanda Fudge

Amélia Bones lança toute une série de sort sur la lettre et les livres.

Tout ne sera que vérité dans ces livres ! Les pages sont lacées d'une potion de vérité ainsi les mensonges seront écartés il en est de même pour la lettre.

Bien ! Très bien même ! comme ça on connaitra tout les mensonges de Mr Potter ! Déclara Fudge

Lucius était inquiet, si la vérité venait à être révélée, on apprendrait qu'il un mangemort. Ombrage craignait qu'on découvre ses détentions avec la plume de sang, mais elle était aussi heureuse car elle pourrait bientôt détruire ce morveux de Potter ainsi que le vieux fou avec tout leur mensonges.

Mais Harry est un enfant, il ne doit pas participer, il doit laisser ça au adulte ! Déclara Molly

Maman quand est ce que tu comprendras que Harry n'est pas un enfant ! Avec tous ce qu'il a déjà enduré ! Dit Ginny. Nous tous (en désignant Ron, Hermione et Elle) ont beaucoup subit pour être encore des enfants.

Comment peux tu dire ça Ginny, tu n'es qu'une petite fille…

Non pas depuis la Chambre, l'interrompit Ginny, pas depuis la chambre…

Molly arrête ! Et Ginny laisse ta mère tranquille

Mais Arthur !

Non Molly !

Continuez à lire Albus.

_Il a beaucoup sacrifié et perdu pour le monde sorcier malgré ce que ce peuple lui a fait endurer. Donc j'ai décidé avec son filleul de vous envoyez ces livres pour changer l'avenir, si j'ai décidé de vous le faire parvenir maintenant en 1995 et non en 1980 ou 81 c'est parce qu'Harry a accepté le décès de ses parents ainsi que le sacrifice de sa mère pour lui. Plus les découvertes sur son père qui lui ont fait comprendre beaucoup de chose._

Cette phrase inquiéta beaucoup les maraudeurs, Qu'avait pu découvrir Harry sur son père ?

_Mais en 1996, Harry va perdre quelqu'un qu'il lui était cher cette personne était son ancre, ami et par-dessus tout son protecteur _

Non, non, non ce n'est pas possible pas lui, pas lui…

Harry ! Harry ! le secoua Remus, qui était assis à coté de lui. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il n'y a qu'une personne qui correspond à ces critères, dit-il à Remus, une seule personne et je ne peux pas le perdre! il s'agrippe à Patmol qui été sur son autre coté. Harry était dans un désarroi total, les larmes coulant sur les joues.

Remus comprit à ce geste de qui parler Harry.

Non pas lui, pas Sirius ! murmura Remus

Patmol les regarda tristement avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le berça.

Je suis là, bonhomme ! on va changer l'avenir, je ne te quitterai jamais !

SIRIUS BLACK ! Arrêtez-le ! cria Ombrage et Fudge.

STOP ! hurla Dumbledore. Sirius est innocent de tout ce qu'on l'accuse.

Ah oui ! Encore un de vos mensonges.

Si Mr Black été vraiment coupable, il voudrait tuer Mr Potter, et là il me semble tout le contraire.

Sur ce point Albus a raison, il ya des incohérences dans cette histoire. répondit Amelia

Pas étonnant. Déclara Harry après cette calmer mais toujours dans les bras de Sirius

Que voulez-vous dire Mr Potter.

Tout le monde serait la vérité si mon parrain avait un procès il y a 14ans

Pas de procès comment çà ? C'est impossible. Tout les mangemorts devaient être jugé et du l'être car jamais je n'aurai accepté d'envoyer une personne en prison sans un procès .

Je dois mes remerciement à Barty Croupton pour m'envoyer à Azkaban sans procès et même sans vérifier si j'avais la marque des ténèbres. Que je n'ai pas ! dit Sirius en relevant les deux manches de sa chemise et dévoilant ses bras sans aucune trace dessus

Finite incantatem, prononça-t-elle en visant les bras de Sirius avec sa baguette, rien, rien du tout. Seriez-vous prêt a prendre du Veritaserum pour prouvez votre innocence.

Oui sans hésitation !

Professeur Rogue en avez-vous ?

Oui tenez Mme Bones, en lançant un regard noir à Sirius qui lui rendit.

Sirius se leva pour rejoindre la table des enseignants où ils partirent dans l'antichambre pour se faire interroger par Mme Bones et les autres. Au bout d'une heure, tous revinrent, Sirius avait un grand sourire sur son visage.

Je vous informe que Sirius Black est innocent de tous les crimes dont il a été accusé

Génial ! tu es enfin libre Sirius ? Lui demanda Harry

Oui et je suis officiellement ton tuteur !

Youpi !

Quoi ! s'exclama Molly. Sirius est trop immature pour s'occuper d'Harry !

Molly pas maintenant ! lui reprocha Arthur.

Il été content qu'Harry et Sirius n'ait rien entendu parce qu'il savait que cela aurait tourné dans une violente dispute. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'est que Remus avait entendu et qu'il était furieux. Sirius était apte à s'occuper d'Harry.

Bon si nous reprenions la lecture de la lettre. Annonça Dumbledore

_Mais en 1996, Harry va perdre quelqu'un qu'il lui était cher cette personne était son ancre, ami et par-dessus tout son protecteur _

Ça ne va pas se passer. Murmura Sirius à l'oreille d'Harry.

_et cette perte l'a anéanti et cela personne ne la compris. Vous devez tous savoir aussi qu'Harry n'est pas un enfant et ne l'a jamais été. _

Bien sur que si c'est un enfant…

C'est n'est pas possible combien de fois il faudra te le dire. NON MAMAN HARRY N'EST PAS UN ENFANT! Pas après avoir affronter un chien a trois têtes, un troll, Voldemort, un Basilic, des détraqueurs, le tournoi et plein d'autre chose !

QUOI? Il aurait du dire aux adultes et non de …

CA SUFFIT ! hurla Harry. Laisse tomber Gin et Mme Weasley je ne suis pas un enfant et je ne le serai jamais.

Mais Harry tu n'as que 15 ans, tu dois nous laiss…

Voldemort ce fout de l'âge que j'ai, il vient et viendra toujours après moi je le sais. Maintenant on laisse le professeur continuer. Et ce que dit Ginny à propos de ce que j'ai affronté sera expliquer au fur et à mesure des livres… Professeur .

Il regarda Dumbledore qui continua à lire.

_Nous vous en supplions à vous tous, sauver mon mari et le parrain de Teddy faites qu'il soit heureux, que la guerre ne le détruise pas ainsi que notre peuple car la seconde guerre des sorciers a été certe plus courte mais elle a été nettement plus violente que la première. Pour un avenir meilleur._

_Ginny Weasley Potter_

_Teddy Remus Harry Lupin_

Ginny WEASLEY POTTER! Explication quand tu t'es mis en couple avec notre sœur ! s'exclama tous les frères Weasley

Euh… dans l'avenir ! répondit Harry en rougissant

Laissez le tranquille ! Les gronda Ginny qui était contente, elle allait être en couple même marié à Harry.

Mais on s'en fout de ça, moi ce qui m'étonne c'est le Teddy REMUS Harry LUPIN. Alors Lunard, tu me fais des cachoteries !

Tais-toi Sirius je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, je n'ai personne dans ma vie !

On dirait que ça va changer, je me demande qui est la chanceuse, dit-il en regardant Tonks qui se mit à rougir.

_Ps : Ces livres sont du point de vue d'Harry car il est le seul à tout savoir sur cette guerre._

Ah non ! Ne me dites pas qu'il va y avoir toutes mes pensées .

Il semblerait que si Mr Potter

Harry gémit

Et s'il on n'a pas envie de lire sur le balafré ! répliqua Drago

Drago ! le réprimanda sa mère

Toute le monde doit être la Mr Malefoy ! lui répondit Dumbledore, attendait il reste une dernière ligne à la lettre !

_PPs : Si vous avez une question levez votre baguette et posez là. Je vous y répondrai sur un parchemin qui arrivera au professeur Mcgonagall qui lira la réponse à haute voix._

Le premier s'appelle Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. Qui veut lire le premier chapitre ?

Avant qu'Hermione se propose. Le professeur McGonagall pris le livre et l'ouvrit :

Je vais le lire Albus.

« CHAPITRE 1 LE GARCON QUI A SURVECU »

**AN :**** Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans 1 ou 2 mois.**


End file.
